Bloody Mess
by FlameNight
Summary: Zero and Kaname team together to put a stop to a so called 'Human Breeding Program' organized by noble vampires. But what they discover isn't quite what they were supposed to. Its more of a...Bloody Mess.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight..._

* * *

><p>Zero swore, what the hell had he been thinking when he excepted this freaking mission? His arm was still hurting from his last mission! He quickly ducked behind another wall, hoping to at least lose the level E's for a minute so he could reload his gun. No such luck, the three level E's, the only ones left out of a group of six, followed quickly behind him. Following the sent of his blood which was steadily dripping from his side.<p>

He cursed again and grabbed the dagger that he kept hidden in the side of his shirt, and spun around, just managing to stab the level E in the heart before it reach him. It fell to the ground, already turning to dust. He ignored the pain that shot up his arm. Stupid thing was probably broken now.

He turned to face the other two that were circling him, their fangs fully bared. He reached into his pocket, trying to reach the spar bullets he kept hidden there, but as soon as his hands rapped around them the level E's saw their chance and lunged at him, slamming him painfully into the ground. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out when he landed on his bad arm.

Zero reached for the dagger that had fallen out of his grasp but the female level E saw the movement and kicked it away. It went flying over the bridge and landed in the freezing waters of the lack with a loud splash.

THe level E grabbed his hair and painfully yank his head back and to the side, exposing his neck. Zero struggled even harder but it didn't even seem to faze either Level E who both sunk their fangs deep and painfully into his neck. Zero groaned in pain, fighting bache k tmemories. He closed his eyes gritted his teeth and with all his quickly waning strength, reared up and sent both vampires slidding across the ground. Zero quickly reloaded his gun and shot both level E's who were still lying on the ground slightly dazed.

Zero coughed when the wind blew the dust straight into his face. He lifted his hand to his neck, feeling the deep gashes that were now on either side of his neck. He stumbled back a few steps, having to lean on the railing at the edge of the bridge, as a wave of dizzyness over took him. Along with the dizzyness came pain, and lots of it. Zero grunted when his neck started to burn with thirst. He shook his head, willing the blood lust to go away. If he had beaten it before he could do it again.

"Hey, Kiryu!" A young voice yelled from behind him. Zero sighed in annoyence, he hated new hunters. They never knew when to leave him alone. The ones with more expereance knew that he was dangerous and avoided him when he was hurt. They knew he was an ex-human, and that he could go mad at any momant.

"What?" Zero snapped, turning slightly. The hunter looked frightened for a moment before regaining his composer.

"I-I came to make sure you were okay," The young hunter stuttered. Zero frowned, why was he so-? Oh, fuck. Zero had forgotten about his eyes which must be blood red. He quickly turned his head and stared out at the river.

"I'm fine, head back and give Toga the whole report," Zero ordered his back still to the hunter.

"Y-yes sir," Zero heard the hunter turn and run away, his shoes making wet sounds as it started to rain again. Zero sighed and looked up at the sky, this night couldn't get any better could it?

Zero turned around and limped back towards his bike. His head throbbing in time with his arm, leg, and throat. He painfully swung his leg over the side of his bike. He breifly wondered if he would actually be able to ride but he just shrugged, who cared if he died anyways?

Zero started the car and headed in the direction of his emergency apartment. The chairman would probably kill him for not calling before he left but he really didn't care. Its not like Cross was his father. Or really cared.

It took Zero about five minutes to reach his apartment. It wasn't that far from were he was, thank gods. By the time he arived at his apartment he was already so dizzy that if he had to drive any further he would probably just collapse.

Zero parked his bike and walked unsteadly up the stairs. For a brief moment he thought he was going to black out but luckily he managed to get ahold of himself just in time. He just stood there for a few minutes in the rain, trying to keep his supper in his stomache before going inside.

The few people in the lobby gave him startle glances, but that was all. They were all hunters or aware that he was a hunter so they weren't to surprised to see him come back in such a mess. And for that he was thankful, he didn't have to deal with to many people that way.

He dragged himelf up the stairs, leaving a bloody trail behind him. It would be clean up by morning. And shoved open the apartment door, he almost couldn't get the key in the the lock his hand was shaking so hard. He scowled and dragged himself into the bath room where he emptied everything that had been in his stomache.

He leaned back and with a shaking hand. He frowned when he noticed how pale he was, even for him. He saw his blood slowly trickle onto the floor as he struggled to reach his blood tablets. He stared at them, if they work or if they didn't he didn't really care at this point. He was to exhausted.

He tilted his head back about to swallow the pills when a shadow came over him and a deep voice spoke. "I would not do that if I were you," The fimillair voice said casualy.

And just when he thought this night couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Another story! I know, I probably shouldn't start another one but I couldn't resist! The idea just came to me and demanded to be written.<strong>

** The next chapter will be longer! **

**Please Review if you want me to continue this story! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own VK..._

* * *

><p>"Well then its a good thing you re not me, isn't it?" Zero snarled, struggling to get to his feet. He stumbled and nearly fell again if it wasn't for the pureblood catching him.<p>

Zero jerked away from the strong hands holding him up, he sat down on the toilet, glaring up at the pureblood in the dim light of the bathroom. Above them the light flickered.

Kaname looked slowly around the dimly lit room, how the hunter would ever want to live here Kaname would never know. He sighed and turned back to the hunter, ignoring the delicious scent of blood.

Kaname's gaze flickered to the wounds on the hunters arm, it looked broken. Why wouldn't the stubborn hunter go to the hospital? Vampires worked there, so they would know exactly how to heal him.

He shook his head in frustration, the boy was too stubborn.

"I believe your arm may be broken," Kaname said calmly, making a vague gesture towards the arm in question. Zero scowled at him, Kaname sighed.

"Would you please stop being so stubborn?" Kaname asked, tugging the collar of his shirt away from his throat. He watched as the boy's eyes slowly turned into a blood red color. Kaname could tell that Zero didn't have the strength to resist him now. Which, as an afterthought, was probably better for the both of them. This whole thing would be over quickly and Kaname could get back home to his wonderful Yuki.

Zero bared his sharp fangs at Kuran, there was no way he was going to bite that stupid pureblood. If he did, he would be more in debt then he already was. Zero took a deep breath, then tilted his head back and swallowed his blood tablets, all of them.

Kaname blinked when the boy suddenly moved and swallowed the pills, Kaname swore, now he was going to have to deal with a sick ex-human. Why couldn't the boy make this easier for the both of them and just drink what was offered to him?

"Get out," Zero gasped, already able to feel the effects of the blood tablets. At least the blood lust was gone, he thought dazedly.

The room was slowly starting to spin but Zero refused to fall unconscious in the company of the blood sucker. Who knew what the bastard would do to him.

Kaname frowned, why was Zero so different from all the other vampires? The rest of them would do anything for the chance to get even a drop of his blood. But not Zero, never Zero. Kaname shook his head, baffled. What was he going to do with the stubborn hunter?

Both vampires were startled when Kaname's phone rang. Kaname glanced down at the small screen, it was his dear girl, Yuki. Zero must have seen the tender look enter his eyes because he snorted in disgust. Kaname sighed softly, it broke Yuki's heart that Zero didn't like her and wished her dead. Or, it used to at least. Yuki seemed to have completely forgotten about the hunter. It wasn't her fault of course, when Kaname turned her she got back all her past memories, and in order to make room for the new memories she had to forget some things.

And Zero was one of them.

"Take it outside, I don't need your stupid blood so just fucking leave already!" Zero snarled. He felt a familiar pang in his heart at the thought of his Yuki. He gritted his teeth. No, it wasn't his Yuki anymore, it was just a blood sucker in her body.

She was never truly your Yuki, after all, a voice said in the back of his mind. Zero winced.

Kaname sighed sadly, looking at the broken hunter. What would Zero look like, the pureblood wondered, if he smiled? Kaname shook his head, what could HE do, he had already given the boy life. He would never admit it to Zero, but he was worried about the sad lonely hunter. Kaname sighed again, sounding older then he looked. There was nothing he could do, he gave the boy life, it wasn't the purebloods job to make sure he lived a happy one.

"Leave," Zero growled as throbbing pain shot through him. He couldn't seem weak in front of the pureblood.

Kaname inclined his head slightly and wandered out of the bathroom and into the living room. The hunter, after all, hadn't told him EXACTLY where to go. He pressed talk and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello," He said pleasantly.

"Hi, Kaname!" A cheerful voice sang on the other end. Kaname could imagine the big smile on Yuki's face at that very moment.

Zero gritted his teeth at the cheerful conversation going on in his living room. Why the hell did the pureblood have to answer the phone here, did Kuran delight in torturing him?

He stumbled over to the sink and threw up, his head spinning.

He whipped his face on the towel, disgust filling him as he listen to the conversation in the next room. He tried to block it out, tried to convince himself that he didn't care.

He scowled and glanced up at the mirror, hoping he didn't look as bad as he felt.

His face was as white as a sheet, not that that was unusual. He was covered in blood from the neck down. And, to top things off, his arm was bent at an angle that, probably any doctor would confirm, wasn't healthy.

He glanced at the bathroom door, hoping like hell that Kuran would just frigging leave already.

But of course, Kaname didn't. He just sat on the couch, waiting for Zero to come out. He kept his jacket on, knowing that as soon as the hunter was finished drinking he would want Kaname to leave.

Zero waited for a few moments, but swore when it became painfully obvious Kaname had no intention of leaving. He stood up to his full height, or, stood up as best he could, without collapsing again, and strode out of the bathroom.

Zero gasped as the scent of Kaname's pure blood hit him like a shockwave. His blood tinted eyes quickly focused on Kaname's neck, where the blood was slowly dripping down his neck and into his shirt collar.

"Please hurry and drink, Kiryu. I know those blood tablets did absolutely nothing to help your health, therefore, you will drink my blood. Please do not make too big of a mess," By the time Kaname was finished Zero was crouching in front of him, head bowed, eyes trained on Kaname's neck where the wounds that Kaname had created himself had already began to heal.

Zero sunk his fangs into the poureblood s neck quickly, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. He had promised himself that he wouldn't dink too much, but as soon as the rich nectar touched his tongue he forgot all about his promise. His restraint flew out the window as he started gulping down the blood.

It helped replace the blood that the level E's had taken from him.

To distract himself from the pain and the feeling of the warm body pressed to his, Kaname took stock of all of the hunter s injuries. A broken arm that was knitting back together with the help of his blood, the bite marks on Zero's neck that had turned to deep gashes when it seemed the vampire that had bitten Zero had been yanked away, and millions of scrapes and bruises that were also healing.

When Kaname started to feel light headed he placed a restraining hand on Zero's shoulder and peeled the ex-human away from his neck," Enough, Kiryuu." He murmured, shivering slightly at the feeling of Kiryu's fangs being pulled out of the tender flesh of his throat.

Zero blinked sleepily, the pain had been replaced with exhaustion and he sagged slightly in the purebloods arms. He tried to stay awake, but it proved impossible as darkness embraced him.

Kaname blinked in surprise as Zero passed out in his arms. He frowned, looking down at the exhausted face of the hunter. How much sleep had Kiryu been getting? Not much, he decided, if he was tired enough to pass out in a vampires arms.

Kaname picked the boy up and carried him to his room. If it could even be labaled a room, Kaname thought with distaste. The small room was poorly lit like the rest of the house and the bed could barely fit Zero, Kaname discovered when he laid the hunter down on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. Perhaps Kaname would have to put a little cash in the hunter s bank account.

Not enough that he would notice though.

The pureblood nodded politely to the young man that was mopping up Zero's blood as he walked down the stairs.

It was clear the hunter wasn't taking very good care of himself, Kaname wasn't sure why he cared, but he did. He glanced back up at the building as he got into his limo. Perhaps he could arrange a meeting here in the city, a meeting for what he wasn't sure, but he knew he could come up with one. He just needed and excuse to check up on the hunter, and a meeting was a perfect one.

Yes, he thought to himself, he will be coming back here to check on the hunter more often.

But enough about the hunter, he thought, time to go home to his dear girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I<em> really<em> hated Yuki as I wrote that last sentence. :P **

**Thanks to **Luninsij **For beta reading! XD **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**_Angel _**

**_KyouyaxCloud _**

**_ChaoticLight _**

**_The-Demon-Rose _**

**_ben4kevin _**

**PLEASE REVIEW!XD (And please keep reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK._

* * *

><p>Zero yawned as he ran his hand through his hair. He squinted at the bedside clock, but gave up when the numbers proved to bleary for his sleepy eyes to make out. He groaned and sagged back against the bed once more.<p>

That fucking pureblood, why the hell couldn't he just leave him alone, he would be perfectly fine without him.

Zero scowled and rubbed his hands over his face, that was a lie, without the pureblood he would be dead. And no one would care.

Zero swung both legs over the edge of his bed and heaved himself to his feet. He gave a dissinterested glance at the flashing screen of his cell phone, almoust reluctantly he reached down and picked it was the society. Zero sighed, who else was he expecting, who else cared?

He flipped it open and pressed talk. "What?"

_"Hello Mr. Kiryu, we have called to inform you that you have a new assignment."_ A brisk female voice answered.

"Wow, I'm so grateful, where?" Zero snapped, already yanking his boots was still as tired as hell, but its not like he could just go back to sleep and ignore the call...No matter how tempting it was at the moment.

_"Well, it will be in Canada actually,_" He could hear the lady on the other end flipping through some papers."Oh yeah, how the hell am I supposed to be able to afford a plane ticket?" Zero snapped, one hand one his hip, a fierce scowl marring his almost angelic features.

_"You don't need to worry about that, your partner has offered to pay for the both of you."_

Zero froze,"Partner?"

_"Yes, you will be working with Kaname Kuran,"_ The lady told him.

"Wha- No fuckin' way am I working with a vampire!" Zero snarled, his voice rising with every word.

_"Mr. Kiryu, I assure you, this is most necessary. You will be dealing with more then just one or five level E's._" Zero opened his mouth, about to tell her just where to shove it when she added. _"They have been taking children, Mr. Kiryu, some as young as five."_

Zero banged his head against the wall that he was now leaning on, defeated. "Where am I supposed to met him?" Zero growled, barely surpressing the anger in his voice.

_"At the airport at two thirthy, you will be traveling in his private jet so you may get there faster."_

Zero listened as she listed off other important information then snapped his phone shut, his mouth twisted down in a snarl.

"A fucking private plane, he has a goddamned private plane."

Zero scowled as he started to pack what little belongings he had.

**-Kaname Five minutes after he left Zero-**

Kaname leaned his head back against the limo's car seat, his mind still on the pityful little apartment that the hunter lived in. And how poorly the hunter seemed to be caring for himself. Kiryu's bones were clearly visible under his unusually pale skin. His gaze had been so...hateful and bitter, but most of all there was a deep loneliness that was buried deep within the hunter. And Kaname hated that.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as they arrived at his could see his sister standing on the steps waiting to greet him. He smiled, Yuki was so sweet. He stepped out of the car as his driver opened the door. He held his arms open as Yuki lunged at him. His smile widened as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He frowned slightly when he didn't relax like he always did when he had his sister in his arms. It felt...wrong, to be hugging his sister after having Kiryu in his arms, mentally Kaname shook his head, hoping to get rid of such thoughts.

Yuki pulled away, a huge heart warming smile on her face. "Welcome home Kaname!"

He smiled. "It's wonderful to be back."

Kaname's gaze went distant as he was lead inside by his happily chattering sister. His thoughts unwillingly went back to the moody hunter. Kaname was jerked out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang. Yuki smiled and excused herself, giving him privacy as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Kaname walked the short distance to his office, closing the door softly behind him.

_"Hello Kuran-sama, this is the society calling."_ A woman's voice said briskly.

Kaname frowned slightly as he sat down. "What can I help you with?"

_"Well, there have been some reports in Canada about young children disappearing. We believe that vampires are involved. There have been a few bodies found drained of blood."_

Kaname nodded. "Yes, but what may I help you with?"

_"We wanted you to go with Zero Kiryu to investigate and to put a stop to it, if possible."_

Kaname smiled slightly. "I will of course help, but, if you don't mind me asking, have you told Kiryu yet?" The woman didn't miss a beat._ "No, we intend to inform him as soon as possible."_

"Ah, well, I won't keep you then." Kaname paused, remembering Kiryu's apartment. "And please tell him that we shall be taking my plane please."

_"Of course. Thank you Kuran-sama."_ The woman hung up.

Kaname sighed as he leaned back, he could just imagine Kiryu's joy at the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first things first, I do realize that this chapter is short, but this is just a...filler chapter, the next one shall be longer. <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**ben4kevin **

**lili974WOLF **

**alli11989 **

**frozenspring **

**blackroseBleeding13 **

**KyouyaxCloud **

**Please read and most of all REVIEW! Reviews make me type faster. *hint hint* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the VK characters..._

* * *

><p>Zero scowled as he briskly strode through the airport. The constant bustling and chatting of people was trying his already overused patience. Slung over one shoulder he carried his small bag, filled with clothes, weapons, and a book of hunter charms, which, with his luck, he would probably end up using.<p>

He glanced around himself, until he spotted, or rather sensed, Seiren. She was standing silently, blending in with the crowd with practiced ease. Her eyes darted constantly around her, her stance was relaxed, yet Zero could see in her eyes that being around so many humans was unnerving for her.

Or she just plain didn't like the fact that she had to pick him up.

Zero felt a small smirk appear on his face, his mood lightening at the thought of pissing a vampire off, if anyone could actually make Seiren eyes quickly found him as he began to approach, she inclined her head slightly at him in a very Seiren like greeting.

"Hello, Kiryu," Her voice was as calm as ever.

"Hey," He greeted. "Where's the pureblood?"

If him not calling Kuran by his respectable name bothered her, she didn't show it. "This way please."

Zero found himself struggling to keep up, Seiren weaved her way around the crowd of people, were as Zero kept bumping into people, after the sixth time of being snapped at, he gave up on apologizing and just shoved his way through the crowd, flipping off anyone who cared to yell at him.

By the time they reached a set of double doors, Zero's mood had darkened even further and he glowered at the plane's people as Seiren quickly told them that they were with Kuran. As soon as they heard the pureblood's name they backed off and went to harass some other unfortunate souls.

Jeez, does everyone know who the pureblood is? Zero thought.

Zero walked out onto the runway, following a few steps behind Seiren.

Standing before them was a small plane, it was dark black and had the word 'Kuran' written along the side, Zero rolled his eyes. This was- well, it was just plain sad. At least to Zero it was.

Zero walked up the steps and into the plane, glancing around himself, there were no other planes in sight...Did Kuran own this place or something?

Kaname stood up as Zero entered, a polite smile gracing his lips. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a red under shirt. Zero raised his eyebrows, for a brief moment wondering if he was under dressed in his faded jeans, black turtle neck, and coat. Zero quickly shook himself out of those thoughts, who cared how he looked?

"I see you have dressed well for the weather," Kaname said smoothly, gesturing to the seat across from him. A brief flare of something went through him as he took in Zero's current attire, the turtle neck hugged Zero's well muscled body nicely, and with his coat hanging open Kaname could get a good view of the ex-human's body.

_'Enough Kaname, this is Zero.'_

Kaname frowned for a moment, before smoothing it over with another smile as Zero took the seat across from him. Kaname briefly eyed the small bag that the hunter had beside him. Was that really all Zero brought? It seemed so little since they had no idea how long they would be in Canada.

Kaname inhaled deeply,he shouldn't care about how well prepared the ex-human was. It wasn't his business.

"Yeah, well, Canada's supposed to be really cold, and since its almost winter..." Zero let his sentence trail off with a shrug. He felt out of place on the fancy airplane that he was on. Everything seemed so...neat and tidy, and expensive.

Kaname nodded, he wouldn't have to worry so much about the cold, being a pureblood he had a higher tolerance level of the cold then most people would. He only wore a coat for comfort and to not stand out in a crowd as much as he already did.

"Kuran-sama, the pilot would like to know if you wish to leave now," Seiren's smooth brisk voice interrupted their brief and awkward attempt at conversation.

"One moment please, I promised Yuki that I would call her before we took off," Kaname answered, reaching for the phone in his pocket. But he paused, seeing a quick flash of pain dart through the hunter's moody eyes.

Kaname pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced down at it, he had promised that he would let Yuki know when the plane took off, but he was reluctant to cause the hunter anymore pain...and he hadn't told Yuki that he would be the one to call, just that he would let her know. Kaname hated using his ability to twist words on Yuki, but he didn;t see any way around it, and talking to her on the phone would be like rubbing salt onto old wounds for the hunter. And he just couldn't in his right mind do such a thing.

Wordlessly, Kaname handed Seiren the phone, she bowed and left the room, the phone already pressed to her ear. Kaname trusted Seiren to come up with some excuse as to why he didn't call Yuki himself.

Zero frowned, his brows drawing together in confusion as he watched the small scene. He had thought Kuran would have gladly called...her, if only just to bother him. So why did the pureblood instead hand the phone over to Seiren to make the call instead? It made no sense.

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. An awkward silence settled between the two vampires, neither willing to start a conversation. In a few moments the rumble of the engine starting could be heard as the plane began to take off. Zero sighed slightly in relief as the noise filled the silence. Then, as briefly as it began, the engine stopped as the plane leveled off.

_'Great, how much more uncomfortable can this get?'_ Zero thought.

Just then, Zero's stomach growled, causing his face to flush a bright red. _'Dammit, I forgot breakfast again.'_

Kaname's head lifted from where it had been resting on is hand. Once again he found himself wondering if the hunter had been taking good care of himself. He eyed the blush on the other's cheeks, frowning. Since when had being hungry become embarrassing?

"What would you like to eat? We have a variety of food on the plane, or would you like me to ask for a menu?" Kaname inquired, sitting up straighter.

'_A menu, this guy has a freaking menu for plane-food?_' Zero thought in disbelief. He shook his head,"No, I'm not hungry," He muttered, slouching down into his seat.

"Either you order for yourself, or I do, either way, your eating something. You are my guest on this plane and I will not have you go hungry," Kaname said firmly. Just then, Seiren walked into the room, holding two small menu's in her hands, clearly she had been listening to their conversation.

Silently she handed them both one of the menu's and waited for them to decide. Zero glared down at the laminated piece of paper in his hands.

Kaname glanced up from his menu, if looks could kill, the menu would be ash in Zero's hand.

The pureblood sighed and resigned, handed the menu back to Seiren. "If you're not going to eat, at least let me get you a glass of water," Kaname said calmly.

Zero nodded reluctantly, and handed Seiren the menu when she turned to him. She bowed quickly before leaving again. Zero leaned back in his seat again. "So, do you have any of the details on what we're walking into?"

"Only that there have been a series of disappearances all over Canada, there were no connections what so ever with any of the kidnapped. They were different ages, none live anywhere near each other," Kaname recounted, reaching for the folder that was resting beside him and placed it on the coffee table that rested between him and the hunter.

Zero leaned forward and flipped through the pages, feeling his gut twist as he saw all the names, there were at least sixty. Zero felt bile rise in his throat as he saw that the youngest one was only three. He opened his mouth, about to ask Kaname how he knows that this actually has anything to do with vampires, when he saw that three of them had been found dead, cause of death; blood loss. A lot of it.

One had been found alive, but died soon after in the hospital, and turned into red dust on the hospital bed. And the girl hadn't been a vampire, she had been human. Zero frowned, the vampires must have taken care of the hospital workers' memories.

"Are there any other purebloods in Canada that you know of?" Zero asked, glancing up at the pureblood.

Kaname shook his head. "I've already thought of that possibility Kiryu, and there are no known purebloods in that area, a large amount of level C's and nobles. But no one knows how they could have possibly managed to do something like this."

"Mm," Zero murmured absently as he stared down at the papers. "And just how are we supposed to stop this? There are some really talented hunters up in Canada, they're not the best, but they're good enough to look after themselves."

Kaname reached forwards and turned the page. Staring up at Zero was one of the best know hunters, it said that he had gone up to Canada to check on the situation, and had not been heard from since. He wasn't easily beaten either. He was in his fifties and could still fight.

"As you see, this situation is clearly not under any form of control," Kaname said calmly, sitting back in his seat once more. He watched the hunter quickly scan through the papers. A few flickers of emotion passed over his face but other than that he acted very professional. To say the least, Kaname was impressed.

Seiren entered the room and set a tray with two glasses of water down in front of them, Kaname picked his up and took a sip, but the hunter seemed to have forgotten all about the refreshments, or simply didn't care, and was focusing on the city map. The city was big and had a large population, not to mention that there were a lot of wildlife areas, so it was going to be a little more difficult then originally believed to track down the ones responsible for all of this. Difficult, but not impossible, Kaname thought.

"We'll need to search the backgrounds of these people and see were they lived, maybe there's some sort of connection that the police and hunters missed. Also, we'll have to figure out how many vampires live in the area, no matter the rank. We'll visit the ones with the most influence or the most powerful, it would be easy for them to convince the other vampires to keep there mouths shut," Zero listed off all of these facts with ease. Kaname blinked in mild surprise, his respect for the hunter growing. Kaname knew that Zero was good at what he did, but still.

Kaname nodded in agreement when the hunter looked up. Zero reached for the folders and picked them off of the table, settling back in his chair. When Kaname cleared his throat, Zero glanced up in annoyance. But the pureblood just nodded to the glass of water on the table. Zero sighed and grasped it, eyeing it warily. What if it was poisoned? Kuran could easily claim that someone who had been a part of the whole Canada thing had killed him.

Kaname sighed,"There is nothing in that drink that will harm you Kiryu, just fresh water."

Zero winced slightly and swallowed the whole glass within seconds, to his embarrassed relief nothing happened . Old habits die hard...

After that, Zero went back to studying the map, and Kaname passed the time by going through various e-mails on his phone. The only thing that broke the silence was the turning of papers and the sound of nails lightly tapping against a screen.

"Kiryu," Kaname's soft voice broke into the silence. Zero glanced up, and blinked, struggling to focus on the pureblood after reading in the rather dim light of the plane."This mission is a serious one, and, no matter how much we dislike each other, I believe it would be best to forget about that and focus on the task at hand," Kaname's voice was soft and reasonable.

"Yeah," Zero grunted looking down at the papers again. He could still feel the pureblood's eyes on him, so he glanced up again, one eyebrow raised in question.

Kaname paused, but continued,"That means, if you are hurt badly enough...you will have to drink my blood, in the dangerous situation that we are most likely walking into, you must be at full health at all times, or at least be able to fight."

Zero's knee-jerk reaction was to protest furiously, he did not want to drink Kuran's blood. But after the automatic protests died down, he realized the logic in Kaname's words. Zero pursed his lips, and nodded reluctantly.

'_I'll just have to be careful...or as careful as I can be that is'_.

Kaname blinked in mild shock, Zero's quick acceptance was rare and surprising, but it was a relief to. Yes, Kaname had a plan to convince the stubborn hunter, but it was a relief that he didn't have to. An argument would have been the last thing they needed, considering the circumstances.

The plane ride lapsed into silence again. A more comfortable one this time, it was still awkward, but it was bearable.

A few moments later, a very soft snoring echoed in the small room. Kaname glanced up, an amused smile playing on his lips as he looked over at the hunter. The files were ever so slowly slipping out of his grasp. Kaname leaned forward and caught them before they hit the floor. He then placed them back on the table.

He looked back up to admire the sight if the sleeping ex-human, his head slightly tilted to the side, eyes closed in a peaceful look. But Kaname knew if he made the slightest noise, the hunter would snap awake. After all, even unconscious the pureblood aura would be to strong for the hunter to ignore. Nor would it let Kiryu slip into a deep and restful sleep.

Kaname found his gaze moving back to the hunter's neck from it's own volition, he could just faintly see the pulse beating there. It was too easy to imagine the blood rushing underneath that pale skin...Kaname jerked himself out of his darker thoughts, if he bit the hunter, there would be hell to pay. And Zero would never forgive him.

After about ten minutes of sitting there and listening to the hunter's calming breaths, Kaname realized with shock, that, within the hour that they had been on the plane, his thoughts had not once strayed to Yuki.

* * *

><p>"Kuran-sama, we have arrived and are about to land," The pilot's voice announced smoothly through the speakers. Zero blinked, his gaze darting around in slight confusion. 'Must have nodded off.'<p>

He must have been asleep for a long time, because when he tried to sit up, his neck protested sharply. Zero winced, raising a hand to his throat and rubbing gently, but the ache just didn't seem to want to go away.

Kaname watched for a few moments as the hunter tried in vain to get rid of the pain in his neck. At last, Kaname sighed and stood, walking over to the hunter. "Allow me," He murmured gently, brushing the hunter's hands aside and replacing them with his own.

Zero stiffened, hunter senses screaming at him to shoot the pureblood as soon as the pale hand touched his throat. But after a moment of struggling with his hunter reflexes, he realized the pain was slowly fading. Zero unwillingly relaxed, staring out the window at the dark night and snow that was barely visible.

After a minute, Zero straightened and brushed off Kaname's hands with a mumbled 'thanks'. He stood up and picked up his bag as they finally touched ground.

The moment they both stepped outside they were immediately hit by a huge gust of wind that whipped their hair around their heads and sent chills down their spines. "Guess Canada really is cold," Zero muttered, seeing his breath myst in the chilly air.

As they were swiftly walking towards the limo, Zero noticed with a frown that Kaname didn't have any luggage. Zero debated for a moment on whether or not he should bother to ask, but decided to anyways.

"I already had it sent to the hotel," Kaname said calmly as they got into the limo. Zero slid into the limo, sitting on the leather seats. The inside of the limo was a dark red. The windows where tinted, but that seemed unnecessary due to the fact that it was now night outside. Zero glanced at the clock, it read 12:31. Zero blinked, wow, they had been on that plane for a long time.

The car ride was silent, except for the faint music floating from the radio. Kaname and Zero both stared out opposite windows as they rode. Zero rested his chin on his hand as he stared out the window, yawning as the long flight finally caught up with him. His eyelids dropped as the city blurred past. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

Speaking of hotel's, he'd better find a different one then Kuran was staying at, knowing how rich the pureblood was, the hotel room he was renting probably cost a million. "Hey, can you tell your driver to stop now?" Zero asked, turning to face Kaname.

The pureblood turned to face him, a small smile on his handsome face,"Why?" He asked in confusion. The hunter didn't want to walk in this kind of weather, did he?

"Because I need to find a place to stay, and there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to afford the place that you're staying at," Zero snapped back, exhaustion not improving his mood in the least.

Kaname sighed, and shook his head. So the woman from the society hadn't told Kiryu were he would be staying...smart girl. "You shall be staying with me in my house Kiryu, you have no need to worry about finding an appropriate place to stay," Kaname explained and braced himself for whatever arguments the hunter would come up with.

"Why?" Zero's voice was honesty puzzled.

Kaname blinked, turning back to the hunter,"Why what?"

_'Why are you helping me? Why are you being so nice even thought I'm a complete ass to you? I haven't said one thing nice to you this whole time.'_ "Never mind, and I can find a place myself Kuran, I don't need you to babysit me," Zero said.

Kaname sighed,"I assure you, I'm not 'babysitting' you. I just merely thought that it would be easier for you to just stay with me so you don't have to travel to my house or I to your hotel everyday." Dryness entered the pureblood's tone as he continued. "And you don't need to worry about running into me or having to share meals with me, or even having to sleep near me. Your quarters are on the other side of the house, farthest from mine."

Zero paused, then, realized that it would be stupid to refuse, after all, it was the pureblood's money that he would be wasting, not his. Then a thought occurred to him. "Why do you have a house in Canada?"

Kaname shrugged,"Just in case."

In case of what? Zero wanted to ask, but decided against it, why should he care? The pureblood had his secrets, and, as long as they didn't affect Zero, he didn't really care why the pureblood had a house in Canada.

About half and hour later and more awkward silence later, they arrived at Kaname's so called 'house' although, Zero thought wryly, it was smaller then his other one.

Zero entered the house behind Kaname, eyes darting around the room so he would know how to get out just in case. The inside was pretty normal, just your everyday huge house. Couches, chairs, a T.V, some book shelves...It was pretty normal.

"This is your room," Kaname said, leading him up the staircase and to the first door on the left. Zero walked inside the room, eyes wide as he took in the huge bed with silk sheets, a fireplace, huge window, with heavy curtains of course.

"I'll meet you for breakfast around tomorrow at six o'clock, but feel free to get something to eat before that. There are some fruit on the table over there in case all you want is a light snack," Kaname said, walking out of the room. Zero muttered another 'thanks' before the door quietly closed and he could hear Kaname walking down the stairs and to his own room.

Zero walked over to the bed, sitting heavily on it, he kicked off his boots and tucked his bag under the bed, stripping his jacket off and tossing it on the bed beside him. he looked around the room again.

'I really shouldn't be here, who knows what he'll do. Then again, what choice do I have, the society only gave me a little bit of Canadian money so I probably couldn't even afford a decent motel.'

Zero flopped back on the bed, and fell asleep instantly on the silk bedding, exhaustion getting the better of him.

Kaname sighed as he gently traced the picture of Yuki in his wallet as he lay on his bed, allready dressed for bed. Why do I feel so reluctant to think of you when I'm with the hunter dear one? Is it guilt- yes, thats it, it couldn't possibly be anything else.

Kaname fell into a restless sleep, images of Yuki flashing in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

ben4kevin

lili974WOLF

Kitsune Queen

LuanRina

Miyuki1393

**PLEASE R&R!XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. _

* * *

><p>Zero groaned as he was unwillingly dragged from his sleep.<em> Since when did the damn bed in my apartment become so comfortable? Wait, this is silk I'm lying on, that means...oh fuck it wasn't just a nightmare, I really am staying with the pureblood.<em>

Zero peeled his eye lids open, light from the sunset flooded in from the window, temporarily blinding him and giving everything an unnatural light. He sat up, squinting over at the clock. 5:45pm. Well, fuck, it was time to get up. And eat breakfast with the stupid pureblood...Maybe he could just jump out the window, nah, with his luck he'd survive. Then he would be bleeding and hurt in a house full of vampires...

Looks like he was going have to suffer through breakfast after all. _Damn. _

* * *

><p>Kaname's graceful figures swiftly did up the buttons of his shirt. His exceptionally sharp hearing picked up the sounds of movement on the other side of the house. Well, they picked up a lot of sound actually, his and the hunter's breakfast was being prepared, and the chatter of the workers.<p>

_"I hear the boy adored Kuran-sama's wife to be."_

Kaname paused, fingers stilling as he tilted is head to the side and listened closer.

_Still does I hear. Its pathetic, then again I guess its to be expected after all, all vampires love purebloods. Not that the boy stood a chance anyways, he's a lowly level D. The only reason he's still alive is because of Kuran-sama. _Kaname could practically see the owner of the voice sneering.

_"But, Kuran-sama told us to be respectful to the hunter. Surely he wouldn't had done that if he hates him!"_

_"Please, have you seen the look of disgust Kuran- sama used to throw at him. Not to mention the tone of voice he uses when he talks to him." _Tone of voice? Kaname frowned, his eyebrows pulling together slightly as he focused on the conversation that he clearly wasn't meant to hear.

_"I didn't notice any tone of voice." _Kaname nodded slightly to himself, not even realizing it as he listened, glad that someone at least saw the truth, he talked to the hunter like he would to anyone else.

_"Of course you didn't you haven't been working here long enough to notice Kuran- sama's voice. Anyways, its pathetic, it will be a relief when he leaves." _Kaname, oddly enough, suddenly found himself clunching his dresser angrily, his fingers digging slightly into the oak.

Inhaling deeply and focusing his thoughts, Kaname inhaled deeply and slowly released his death grip on the dresser, ignoring the deep groves that were now dug deep into the wood.

The ex- human was his guest, Kaname thought, struggling to explain his sudden and explainable feelings, so the fact that his workers would insult him insulted him also. Perhaps he should talk with his workers, clear any doubts.

Distracted, Kaname strode out of the room, closing the door behind him, with a thought not noticing when it swung back open a crack as he headed to the dinning hall.

* * *

><p>Zero grumbled quietly as he shrugged into his shirt. Growling when his head went through the wrong hole. Swearing Zero tore off his shirt and flung it against the far wall, siting heavily on the bed and resting his head in his arms as he slowly breathed, struggling to calm his frayed nerves.<p>

To many vampires, Zero groaned quietly, his hunter senses were in overdrive, threatening to drive him insane. Distractedly one hand reached up and rubbed at his throbbing temple, trying to ease his discomfort if only by a little.

Forcing himself to his feet again, Zero strode over a scooped up his sweater, pulling it over his head he managed to pull it on this time with no difficulties, he was just going to have to learn to ignore the vampires. He had plenty of practice anyways.

Reaching for the brass handle Zero opened the door. Looking around himself he took in his surrounding better then he had been able to do the other night due to his exhaustion.

The floors were wood, and the walls were a deep crimson a white Victorian design ran along the top and bottom of the walls, everything was clean nothing had even a speck of dust on it. So it was pretty much the exact opposite of Zero's own house, he thought wryly. Expensive, neat, tidy, all the thing Zero's own house was lacking.

_Not that I would be there much longer. _

Zero sped up slightly as he walked down the staircase, hoping to leave his darker thoughts behind him. His footsteps echoed throughout the house, giving it a empty quality. However, Zero was all to aware that he wasn't alone in the house, he could sense a vampire behind almost every door. Clenching his jaw until it hurt he walked even faster, eager to get the breakfast over with and get planning. Hopefully whatever he and the pureblood came up with would get them the hell out of the house. And away from the vampires.

Zero slowed down slightly and he walked until he came to a complete stop... He had no idea where the hell the pureblood ate his meals. Zero ate his in the kitchen, but he had a feeling that the pureblood had a separate room for eating. Glancing around himself he scowled, he had no idea where anything was.

Zero shrugged, figuring now was as good as time as any to explore he walked down halls and halls, without the slightest idea where he was going. At one point he found a library and made a mental note of where it was, some of the books might prove to be useful in future missions. Or at least the information that was in them.

Slowly slightly Zero once again came to a stop in front of a door that was, in bold letters, titled,"Kaname Kuran's Chambers."

Glancing around himself, although it was unnecessary since he could sense anyone, he checked to see if anyone was watching him. When his eyes confirmed that there was indeed no one his pushed open the door and walked in.

The room was huge, bookshelves lined one wall while a fireplace rested in the other, a bed was pushed up against the wall to his left and resting in the middle of the room, carved with delicate detail, rested a chess set, all its pieces in their correct spots, and if waiting for someone to play.

A presence brushed against the edge of Zero's consciousness, spinning around he found himself face to face with the pureblood, who looked slightly amused.

"Enjoying yourself Kiryu?" Kaname asked gliding into the room. He had been on his way down stairs to the dinning room when he had managed to shake himself out of his thoughts enough to realize that he had never told Kiryu where ex-actually the dinning room was. So he began to head towards the hunters room when he felt Zero's presence walking around upstairs, so he went to go meet the hunter, however he did not expect to see him exploring his room.

Zero scowled, trying and failing to stop the blush that quickly rose to his cheeks to meet Kuran's question. "I didn't know where the hell you eat your breakfast so I wandered around."

"In my room?"

Zero's scowl deepened as he felt his cheeks go even redder. However he had no comeback and opted to just glare at the pureblood, daring him with his eyes to ask another question.

Kaname shrugged, a careless movement as he gestured towards the door,"Well, would you like to in now, or were you planning on going through my drawers as well?"

Zero glared at the purebloods retreating form and looked around for something to throw at him when his gaze was snagged on a picture. Yuki beamed back at him, her eyes dancing with joy.

Zero felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as he swallowed back the growing lump in his throat.

Kaname glanced behind him as he reached the hall, wondering why he couldn't hear any sound of movement coming from behind him. Zero stood there frozen, a frown graced Kaname's features for a moment as he turned around more fully, curious as to what had captured the hunter attention so fully. Following Zero's gaze, he saw the picture of Yuki resting lightly on his dresser.

A pang went through Kaname's chest as he noticed the pained expression on Zero's face that was poorly hidden. Walking into the room, Kaname grabbed on of the many books that lined his wall and walked over to the dresser, placing it on top of Yuki's picture, hiding her image from view. Turning back to Zero, he met the hunters pained eyes. Emotional pain was one of the worst pains a person could experience, Kaname knew from past experience.

Zero met Kaname's chocolate brown eyes and read the message in them,'_I'm sorry.' _

Zero shrugged, "Well, are we going to stand here and have a staring contest or are we going to eat, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Kaname nodded,"Or course, please follow me so you don't get lost again." Tossing a quick grin over his shoulder, Kaname continued. "For the record, I would have won the staring contest."

Zero snorted,"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kuran."

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee *Hides* Well, I'm sorry for the long wait, really really sorry. But schools out so I have more time to write now, so I'm not going to leave you all hanging for months again okay? ANd it shoudl be longer (hopefully) this chapter was just to get me back in the spirit of writing.<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing: **

_**hotxhotguy **_

_**lili974WOLF **_

_**Kitsune Demon Child Kit **_

_**Miyuki1393**_

_**blackroseBleeding13**_

_**LuanRina **_

_**ben4kevin **_

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
